Second Chance
by MiHighLover1
Summary: Frank gets a second chance. But how exactly? Just a one shot that popped into my head.


'A pessimist sees the difficultly in every opportunity; A optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty'

Winston Churchill

 **HQ (Mainly)**

Frank and Stella stood close to each other. The hairs on Frank's arms were raised and Stella felt a slight eletric jolt through her. They wouldn't ever stand this close to one another but this was a mission. For one mission they would have to withhold their feelings. They weren't a couple but they were very aware of what they did to each other. When Frank saw Stella he felt a little excitement and Stella felt an undeniable feeling of love. They were going to give up fighting sooner or later and both of them would rather it be sooner.

Dan and Zoe had already eloped in a hilariously funny way. Dan had turned up to one of Mrs King's party's in a clown outfit which made everyone except from Zoe fall on the floor in fits of laughter. This _even_ included Mrs King but everyone thought she was drunk anyway. Zoe liked the outfit and Dan asked that if she liked his outfit could she give him a kiss. Much to the astonishment of the others including Dan she'd actually gone through with it. Stella had been there to witness it as she had walked in to give them a mission. Surprisingly she smiled at them and commented that it was about time much to the amusment of the rest of the team.

Aneisha and Tom were a different story as the two of them profusely denied having any attraction to each other. However the whole of MI9 weren't buying it and took the mick out of them every time one of them walked past making them infuriated.

If they thought they had it bad Frank and Stella were having a worse of a time. Like Tom and Aneisha they were catcalled but neither of them denied the fact that they loved each other or saw each other as friends. Much to the dismay of Frank and Stella nearly everyone they knew had taken to betting each other whether they'd get together at last or not. Many of them reckoned that the people betting that they wouldn't get together were wrong and something was either happening or was going to. Even Stella's boss thought that they should get a move on but that was harder said than done. Even Frank was getting a little irksome of it now.

A voice came through comms breaking Stella and Frank out of their thoughts and demanded their full attention.

'We've got enough evidence to support a case against Michael Wolf so can we go now' Tom's voice asked on the edge of breaking. The fact that he was being forced into the field was enough to make him almost have a nervous breakdown. He was desperate to get back and munch his biscuits. Especially chocolate cookies. He couldn't go a day without eating one.

'Hm? Oh what do you have?' Frank replied a little preoccupied with his thoughts. Though he couldn't see it he knew the others had just rolled their eyes. Even Stella seemed to smile a little.

'Finger prints, CCTV footage and eye witnesses' Aneisha informed them while they listened to Dan and Zoe squabble friends waiting for instructions. Frank didn't seem to hear them as his mind had wondered through a banned chanel of thoughts unintentionally. To spare Frank breaking away from his reverie again Stella answered for him.

'That would be enough. Come back now'

'What's up with Frank today?' Zoe said breaking away from Dan for a minute. Dan perked up and pressed his communicator to his ear so he wouldn't miss anything. If Dan was something it would be nosy.

'I'm fine' Frank told them snapping back into reality. Stella ignored his reply and told them something else much to the annoyance of Frank.

'I think he's just a little slow today. It _looks_ like he's thinking about something'

'Aw is Frank dreaming about you Stella?' Tom teased forgetting about where he was for a moment. Frank frowned slightly giving himself away but Stella wasn't looking and was only mildly annoyed to the irritation of the rest of the team. Now it was Frank's turn to smirk.

'I hear your no better with Aneisha, Tom. Are you going to go drool over her now?' Stella retaliated. Frank stared dumbfounded at a loss to where she got her cusses. When stella saw his gaze she smiled and returned to listening to Tom cuss.

'Are you going to shut up now and come back here?' Frank asked speaking over Tom.

'Yes we will. Tom isn't going to last much longer' Zoe laughed at them trying to make herself heard. As soon as Zoe cut her communicator Frank and Stella almost ran to other sides of the room. They couldn't be near each other for that long without reacting. Stella looked over at Frank to meet his eyes. Frank's eyes turned a shade darker and he dropped them. Stella wondered randomly him she was the cause of this but as the thought began to form she immediately answered her self. Yes she was but she couldn't help it. They were going to have to stay on their side of the room uncomfortablely while waiting for the team. The classic ping resounded around the room making Frank's head snap up and face the lift while Stella turned slowly. Frank let a breath slowly as his team stepped out.

'How'd you get here so quick?' Frank said tiredly. It was on Frank's mind but other thoughts were fighting for release but he ignored it giving his full attention. Aneisha shrugged at them and Dan replied.

'Took a taxi courtesy of Tom' Tom looked round suprised. He didn't know that he'd payed for it.

'Excuse me?' He asked. Zoe rolled her eyes. This was going to turn out as a argument.

'Dan stole ten pound off you to pay for the cab' Zoe told them helpfully. Dan glared at Zoe and retreated behind Aneisha.

'What? Daniel Morgan you better-' Tom started to rage only to be interrupted by Frank dismissing them. As they walked in the lift there was a stony silence and Dan kissed Zoe's jawbone as the lift doors closed. Frank averted his gaze not wanting to see the show of emotion. It was also because his eyes had just darkened considerably and he really didn't want Stella asking him what was wrong. He walked to the back corner of the room and leaned against it biting his lip. He didn't like it as it reminded him that he wasn't with Stella anymore and even though it had been ten years it still hurt like yesterday. Frank shook his head to get rid of the pain unaware that Stella was watching him.

Stella watched and analysed Frank's expressions. He was unaware of the emotions flittering across his face. Stella finally saw the expression of pain cross his face and decided to ask him what's wrong. She knew Frank was going to deny it but she'd just keep badgering him.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Frank answered immediately. Stella expected it and asked him again.

'What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing because I know it's not' This time Frank didn't even bother to answer. The truth was he had no answer. You couldn't just say to your ex girlfriend and boss 'It's cause your standing there and I can not hug or kiss you anymore'. That would be... awkward. Best avoid those situations. And he didn't want to make it worse than what it already was. 'Frank?' Stella said softly. Frank clenched his jaw and pushed himself against the wall harder.

'Nothing' He spat out of gritted teeth. It was uncharacteristic but it was hard for him to speak through teeth that were gritted, tighter that the screws on a bridge. Stella was startled but refused to back down. She was his boss after all.

'Are you going to tell me or do I have to order you to?' Stella smirked. Frank's facial expression morphed into one of disbelief. She wouldn't? Would she? He knew she probably would. Frank mumbled ineligible things and Stella waited until she got an answer that she could hear. 'Er Frank? I have no idea what your saying'

'This!' He finally shouted. He knew she was going to order him so it was easier to just say. Though it came out rather louder than he intended.

'Not to sound stupid or anything but er what?'

'You, this, us!' He gestured wildly. Stella finally figured what was wrong. Of course! She didn't like it that they had to be apart either. But this was MI9 they were talking about. Although the boss was even making bets? Did that make it okay? Uncertainty ran through her veins.

'I don't like it anymore than you do' Stella replied. Frank looked skeptical at her statement. She was the one who came up of it.

'You sure there?' Frank asked. Stella nodded ignoring his sarcasm. Frank looked taken a back and look at her.

'How'd it get so messed up?' Stella groaned.

'Your asking me?' Frank laughed. Stella looked at the uplift in his mood.

'So hypothetically if I asked you out what would you say?' Frank asked innocently.

'Hypothetically? Yes why not' Stella said. Frank inwardly smiled.

'So would you?' Frank said ignoring the rising hope.

'Okay. I see no problems' She agreed softly. 'I love you that's why' Stella mumbled so Frank couldn't hear. Frank walked over and practically broke her ribs hugging her. When he loosened his grip Stella returned the hug. She was happy. She didn't feel lonley anymore with Frank by her side. Hyperia would have probably laughed at them and would have told them to bang their heads together and move on. They stood for a while in silence before Frank's kissed the top of her head and said

'Should we go put the rest of MI9 out of their misery?' Frank told her interested. He thought earlier that he wouldn't but he wanted to for his oan strange reasons.

'Okay. It'd like to see their faces' Stella grinned. Frank smiled at seeing her like that. Before they left Frank whispered in her ear,

'I love you'

'I love you too' She said back so he could hear.

'God never shuts one door without opening another'

Anonymous


End file.
